


再遇见（MeanPlan) (9)

by juicydou



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydou/pseuds/juicydou





	再遇见（MeanPlan) (9)

//

Plan回过神时已经被摁在了公寓的沙发上，压在他身上的人双唇径直贴近，热切而缠绵的吻紧随而至。

两唇相依，鼻息重叠。齿缝被对方湿软的舌尖轻挑开，贪婪又急切地扫荡着他的口腔内壁。Plan心下一动，舌头也主动触碰上Mean的舌头，交织缠绕。对方结实的胸膛与他紧贴，滚烫的温度仿佛隔着薄薄的衣料浸染着他的身体。Plan颤颤地伸出手攥住Mean的后腰，原本平整的衬衫被他抓出一团褶皱。

舌齿交缠的暧昧声几乎填满了整个屋子，身下的沙发也因他们的动作发出轻微的摩擦声。

双唇重新拉开距离的时候，Plan几乎被吻得失了力气。Mean得意地勾起唇角，又低头吮吸了几下身下的人湿漉漉的唇瓣，坏笑道，“接个吻，哥就硬了吗？”

Plan的背紧贴着真皮沙发，此刻只感觉全身燥热无比。 

“我哪有……”他的目光游离，避开了Mean带笑的视线。

“哥总是嘴硬，但我好喜欢。” 嘴里呼出的热气故意灌进Plan敏感的耳窝里，Mean低声冲他耳语，“就像现在，哥下面因为我而硬的样子，也让我好喜欢。”

“谁为你硬了？”Plan恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼。

“没有吗？”Mean挑了挑眉，戏谑的目光游向Plan的身下，裤裆的鼓胀明显半硬抵着他的大腿，“那我就继续了。”

流连在Plan腰腹作乱的手，这会迫不及待地将他衣服的下摆从裤腰里抽离出来，慢慢卷到胸口以上。

白皙的肌肤暴露在空气的一瞬，Plan不免倒吸了一口气。

对方湿热的唇舌顺着他的腰线一点点舔上去，最后停在他胸口的红樱轻轻打转，温热的掌心也顺势抚摸着他裸露的每一寸皮肤，力度极其轻柔，似乎在享受他体表不断攀升的温度。

微妙的触感惹来Plan一阵颤栗，他难耐地扭着腰，下巴禁不住微微抬起。

嘴唇从胸口上撤离，Mean抬眼看向Plan，指尖在他胸口挺立的硬粒慢慢划着圈，“哥连这里也硬了。”

Plan将脸撇向一边，紧咬着下唇不发一语。

“家里没有润滑剂，我不想伤到哥......”此刻Mean的声线里磨着一层暗哑，“而且哥才刚病好，明天还要拍一天的戏。”

嘴上这样说着，手掌却恶劣地往向下移，得寸进尺地顺着Plan裤沿的缝隙探了进去。被握住性器的人脸上顿时一阵烧，挣扎着就要把人往外推，可是他此刻的力气又怎么敌得过Mean。

“但我想让哥舒服——”

Plan感觉到自己的下半身很快产生了羞耻的快感。他伸出手背覆住自己的眼睛，泛红的耳根出卖了他的羞赧和紧张。

“哥，看着我。”Mean轻轻移开Plan的手臂，目不转睛地盯着他的脸庞，紧闭的双眼，颤动的睫毛，被咬得红肿的唇上正漾着水光，在柔黄的壁灯下镀上一层诱人的亮。

“我从来没想过哥会回到我的身边，会说爱我，会吻我，还会像现在这样，和我做更亲密的事。”温热的指腹轻轻地抚过Plan的眼角，“哥，睁开眼睛看着我。让我知道这一切都不是梦，好吗？”

Plan缓慢睁开双眼，视线正巧融入对方溢满温柔的目光里。Mean的眼睛此刻格外明亮，仿若要将他囊入他的星辰宇宙里。

嘴唇轻轻翕动了两下，Plan费力地昂起脖子再次主动轻贴上Mean的唇角，开口的声音也软软的，“如果现在真的是一场梦，我会和你一起，再也不醒来。”

狭长的双眸几乎立刻与唇线的弧度同步弯起，Mean笑着加快了手上的动作。

快感一瞬间汹涌而至，Plan浑身一抖，细碎的呜咽声从紧抿的双唇泄出，眼前模糊成一片。

Mean从一旁抽出纸巾，不紧不慢地清理完手上和Plan腿间浊白的液体，随后看向沙发上半掩着眼眸的人。他再次俯下身，细细的吻从眉眼开始描绘，吻净Plan睫毛上挂着的泪珠，吻过他潮红的眼角，最后再次落到他的唇上。

“今晚我可以抱着哥睡觉吗？”开口的噪音附带低哑的笑声，Mean的气息明显不稳，“不过我要先去洗个冷水澡了。”

Plan的脸红到彻底，闭着眼假装什么都听不到。

 

//

第二天，剧组化妆室。

“哥怎么昨晚偷跑了？今天早上也不等我一起……”化好妆的Mean走到Plan面前，委屈地质问道。

Plan直接无视站在面前声讨他的人，低头安静地喝着纸杯里的速溶咖啡。

“哥不觉得这样很像……自己爽完就提起裤子跑的渣男吗？”

Plan一听这话差点把嘴里的咖啡全喷了出来，白皙的耳尖刹那粉红一片。他这才堪堪抬起眼看向Mean，强撑着辩驳道，“我很困，当然要早点回去睡觉了。”

“跟我一起睡觉不好吗？”Mean不满地盯着他，音量不自觉也拔高了几分，“我又不会骗哥，只是想抱着哥睡……”

“你给我闭嘴！” 意识到Mean后面要说什么，Plan恼羞地抬手捂住了他的嘴，“外面人来人往的，要不要给你一个喇叭？”

“现在就只有我们两个人在。”顺势扣住唇上还未来得及缩回的手，Mean撇着嘴角小声地嘀咕道，“昨晚我要是真想干什么，洗完澡就溜去你家了。”

“你来敲门我也不一定会开……”没好气地挣开Mean的手，Plan突然想起了什么，“等等！你不会有我公寓的钥匙吧？”

“房东有备用钥匙，不是很正常的吗？”Mean冲他狡黠一笑。

Plan气闷地瞪着面前一脸得意的坏家伙，“老子今晚就回去换锁。”

“不行哦，没有经过房东的同意擅自换锁的行为等同于破坏房子，是要赔款的。”Mean继续嬉皮笑脸，“那个地段的房子很贵的，哥得拿自己赔我。”

Plan气急败坏地脱口而出，“那我就搬家！”

“搬家？”脸上的笑容顿时收敛，Mean蹙眉道，“哥是认真的吗？”

“当然是……”Plan的话还没说完就被前来的P Za打断了。

 

“你们怎么还在这里磨磨蹭蹭的？整个剧组都在等你俩了。还不快点！”

“听到没？”Plan推了推一旁的Mean，“走吧，愣着干嘛？”

 

此刻Plan看着摆在影棚里的大床，不自觉地咽了口口水。

“又紧张了吗？哥？”Mean的手搭上Plan的肩膀，刻意挑起眉毛笑问道。

猜想Mean又想调侃他，Plan把目光偏向别处，懒得搭话。

“这次我没法像三年前一样向哥拍胸口说，放心交给我了。”Mean微妙地停顿了一下，“因为床戏，我也是第一次。”

Mean又拍了拍Plan的肩，“哥还记得上个月我们拍吻戏的时候，你说的那句话吗？”

“嗯？”Plan不解地看向Mean，一时不理解面前的人为什么会突然提起这件事，毕竟当时两人的关系实在太过糟糕，那并不是一个美好的回忆。

“上次拍吻戏的时候，哥说这是属于TinCan的故事，不是我们的故事。”Mean笑着摇摇头，“我现在想告诉哥的是，TinCan的故事至少有一半是属于我们的，因为Tin有多爱Can，Mean就有多爱Plan。”

“所以哥……你只要记得，等会和你接吻的人，是爱Can的Tin，也是爱你的Mean。”

 

“Action！”

Plan被笼罩在一片阴影下，身上的人双手正撑在他的耳侧，好整以暇地和他四目相对。Plan冲他笑了笑，伸手勾住Mean的领带，对方的上半身自然顺着他手上的力量往床下倾。

瞳孔骤然被彼此的脸庞所占据，清晰的视线唯有剩下对方眸光里的爱意。双唇相触，不到24小时，两人再次交换了一个潮湿的深吻。

 

Plan衬衫的纽扣被一颗颗解开，对方过热的呼吸晕开在他的胸口，心脏仿佛被一点点燃烧，剧烈挣扎地跳动着。

噗通噗通噗通......心脏的主人在三年后终于确信，这是属于Can心动的心跳声，也是属于Plan的。

这一刻他恨不得想立马告诉Mean，“TinCan的故事是完全属于我们的，因为Can有多爱Tin，Plan也一样有多爱Mean。”

......

 

“Cut！非常好！”导演满意地笑了笑，“一条过！大家可以先休息一下。”

紊乱的呼吸渐渐回归平稳，Plan费力地推开还压在他身上的人，红着耳朵犯起躲闪的嘀咕，“拍戏不能随身带手机，你忘记了吗？”

“什么？”Mean的脸上闪过片刻的茫然。

“刚刚你裤子的手机一直抵着我……”

“哥......”Mean难得有些不好意思地挠着后颈，“那不是手机……”

“哈？”Plan愣了下，视线随着Mean的目光往他示意的“手机”看过去，这才恍然大悟，耳朵也以肉眼可见的速度加深了一个色号。

“我、我先去上个厕所！”他说完就慌乱地跳下床，鞋子都没穿好就往外跑。

Mean笑着追了上去，“等我啊哥，我也必须得上个厕所。”

 

//

今天的戏拍得格外顺利，收工的时候天还没有黑，两人决定抛下P Za步行回家。

他们顺着一条小路慢悠悠地走着，晚风轻拂，矗立在路边的桂树被吹动发出悦耳的沙沙声，落日的余晖倒影着他们并肩同行的身影。

“哥。”Mean突然停下脚步，侧身满脸正色地看向Plan。

Plan顺着他停下，迎向他的目光夹着疑惑，“怎么了？”

“今天早上哥说想要搬家，是认真的吗？”

“我……”一想起早上Mean对他说的荤话，Plan忍不住又瞪了他一眼，嘴硬道，“当然是真的，Title都帮我找好房子了，我周末就去看一看。”

“不要去看了。”开口有些犹豫，Mean的声调似乎因为紧张而微微紧绷，“如果真的想搬家，不如哥搬来和我住吧。”

“什么？”Plan微睁圆了眼，后面的疑问还没说完整，紧接着有什么冰凉的物体就被Mean强塞进他的手里。

Plan不解地摊开手掌，掌心上是一串钥匙，金属材质在夕阳下泛着灿灿的光。

“可是Mean……”Plan斟酌了会，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

 

Mean认真地点了点头，眼神里全是坚定的答案。

 

“我想以后都能和哥一起回家，回我们的家。”

 

tbc.


End file.
